Simply Noticed Axis Powers Hetalia fanfiction
by SymmetricalPastaaa
Summary: "Hey Canada?" "Yes?" "Can you be my friend? Please?" ... Likinzia is the new Hetalia country! Nobody seems to know her except America and, when she trips over him, Canada. But while following in America's footsteps, Likinzia eventually starts becoming known...And makes Canada a little famous too?


**One~**

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada," replied Canada.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Canada."

Canada, again terribly ignored, was sitting on the ground in the middle of nowhere. He wanted to get someone's attention, but they passed him by like he was air.

It was the same for Likinzia, a new country on the outside of America's border. Well, anyway, with her raccoon, Okami, on her shoulder she ran along, invisible to everyone. She, being the clumsy person she is, tripped over Canada and fell to the ground. She made a small noise and looked back at him. "Wh-who are you?"

"Who _are_ you?" Kumajiro squeaked.

"I'm, um, I'm Canada," Canada managed.

Likinzia sat up and next to him. He looked an awful lot like America… "Lies, you're America. You totally kicked my face the other day. You're, like, the only one that can see me, so I know it's you."

"No, I'm not, I'm Canada. I just look like America!" Canada sighed. He was preparing to get beat up again for something that America did, but Likinzia nodded instead. "And no one ever notices me either, don't worry about it."

"Well I'm Likinzia." She sat with him in silence for a while, then she pushed her soft blonde hair out of her eyes and felt like sobbing. "Don't you hate it?" she said softly.

"Hate what?" questioned Canada.

"Being unnoticed, like you're not as important as the big countries like Russia and Germany?"

"It kind of sucks, yeah." He shrugged. "What about yo-"

"I hate it," Likinzia interrupted. Okami jumped from her shoulder to her lap. "No one hears me, or listens to me, or even sees me. I'm more unnoticed than you, dude."

Canada chuckled. "Well that's an accomplishment."

"It sucks, Canada. But it's funny, how we didn't even notice _each other._" She connected her eyes with his. She liked the color of his eyes-it reminded her of America. He was the only country that actually knew she existed, other than Canada now, and he was her best friend.

Canada got a little nervous. He didn't know there was another unnoticed country like him. He always thought that he was the only one. "I'm glad to know I'm not so alone," he said to her.

"Me too." Likinzia grinned and jumped up. "Why don't we get out of here? Some sorta creepy psycho country like Russia will come running this way with our luck." She held her hand out to Canada. He blushed, took it, and stood up. Then he let go immediately. "I mean, it's not like they'd notice us or anything, but…You know what I mean, right?" She, instead of waiting for him to answer, started walking. "Well come on, man, lets go do some freakin' fun stuff!" Her quiet voice was barely hearable, but Canada understood her. For the record, she had learned most of her vocabulary from America, which consisted of a bunch of slang words and rude statements.

Canada followed the strange new country. He was very uncertain of what he was dealing with. She can be anyone, he thought.

Likinzia appeared to be a very timid person, but she was really kind of weird, quiet, and completely bipolar all at the same time. It didn't help that no one noticed her, because then she'd go and take all of her anger out on America. Like the night before….

***Unnecessary Flashback Time***

America grinned at the new country. "Dude, didja get anyone to notice you yet?! Huh?!" He poked her cheek over and over again.

"No!" shrieked Likinzia quietly, pushing America off of the tree limb they were sitting on. Okami clung to her shoulder.

"Ahh, chill out!" America got back up and next to her.

Likinzia started sobbing. "Nobody will ever notice me…"

"I'm somebody, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" She sniffled happily and hugged him tightly. "You're definitely someone, dude!"

"Easy!" America pried her off and sighed. "Ever plan on trying?"

"Nope, but do you think anybody will just see?!" She got very anxious.

America grinned. "Nah, you've gotta tell 'em who's boss! Except I'm the boss. So just leave it to me!"

"Oh," Likinzia said, "thanks America, but you're so egotistic and self centered. Nobody will listen to you."

"Great, thanks Likinzia."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" She pushed him off again, jumped down on top of him and started kicking him. She punched him once, then got off of him and smiled. "All done!"

***Well thank Jashin that's over***

Likinzia led Canada to a lake of water, again in the middle of no where. "This is one of my favorite places to go," she said softly. "Isn't it nice?" She sat down, took off her shoes, and stuck her feet into the cool water. "Come on, Canada, sit." When she jerked her head to see him, her glasses fell clear off of her head. She caught them just before they could skim the water. "That was close."

With a quiet chuckle, Canada sat next to her and put his toes into the water. He didn't dare slip either whole foot in until Likinzia grabbed his ankles and put them in herself. "What're you doing Likinzia?"

"Putting your feet into the water, dude. It's way too hot out here." She smiled kindly at him and slipped her glasses back onto her face. "Just wait until the winter, then you can complain about putting your feet in the lake…if it's not frozen." She shivered just thinking about snow. She hated it. Anyway. "I just wanna go home and grab my swimsuit and swim. But I can't, because…Well, I can, but I'm too damn lazy."

So they just sat there in silence for minutes. Minutes and minutes.

"Hey Canada?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be my friend? Please?"

"I don't know, can I?" He blushed.

"Aww Canada, come on, dude, please?" She gave him puppy eyes and splashed water his way. "We can have lots of adventures together, because I'm not really all into this war thing even though I gotta be. And I like running away from things. And nobody except America notices me. I can be loud at times, but…Please?"

Canada smiled. "S-Sure, I'll be your friend, Likinzia." He made a little "oomph" sound when Kumajiro plopped onto his lap and sort of hit his stomach.

Likinzia smiled back at him. "Yay, great!" She, forgetting about their shoes, pulled him up and dragged him across the forest ground. Dirt clung to her feet as she stepped in it and it turned into mud. "C'mon, lets go to my place and eat and play video games or something like that, I'm sure America's there already!"

"Okay, but can you please stop dragging me?!" His heels scraped across the ground as Likinzia ran faster. She stopped running (and Canada quit whining) when they reached her place for the moment. "This is just a temporary place, I wish I were staying here for good."

"America's house? Oh, that's nice." Nice, he told himself as he was dragged inside of America's abode. Kumajiro clung to his leg and Okami was practically clawing Likinzia's arm off he was hanging on so tight.

Likinzia slammed the door and quietly called, "America, I'm here."

"Hey dude, you're back!" America waved from the couch he was sitting on.

"I-Someone noticed me today, America-san." She dragged Canada over and put him onto America's lap. "This is him."

America pushed Canada off of him. "Canada? Well that's a freakin' no brainer, I thought he would've noticed you a long time ago."

"No, I didn't even notice him." Likinzia put a hand on her own head. "N-No offense, Canada." Canada nodded at her. Likinzia ran into America's kitchen and swung the freezer door open. She was looking for one certain thing: ice cream. When she found it, she took a pint and hurled it at America's head. With a satisfied grin, she grabbed two more and shut the freezer door.

America complained, "Hey, what was that for?!" He rubbed the bump on his in pain.

Likinzia, with a sigh, plopped down next to him. She noticed, as she ripped the blanket from America, that Canada was still on the ground with Kumajiro. Okami was roaming each and every room. Likinzia handed Canada an ice cream pint and said, "Hey, watcha doin' Canada?" He shrugged.

With a whine, America tugged on the blanket. "Hey, share it dude! You're hogging it!"

Likinzia tugged back. "I'm cold!"

"At least let me use _some_!"

"Aghh!" She gave him part of the blanket and kicked her feet up onto his left leg. She pulled on Canada's little hair. "Um…Canada-San, are you alright?"

Canada looked back at her and put on a very fake smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Well, all right."

***Later~***

"Oh my god! Hide me!" America hid himself under the blanket as Likinzia laughed, beating him up with the giant metal spoon she had gotten from the kitchen. Canada sat on the ground boredly. He felt alone all over again.

"Face the wrath of my _spoon_!" She beat it against America's face from above the blanket.

"I don't care if that's a spoon, that hurts!"

"Too bad, burger boy!" she teased. She ripped the blanket off of him and shoved the spoon into his mouth. "There you go, America-San." She frowned at his face. "I-I'm sorry! I really am."

America took the spoon out and grinned. "Don't go all bipolar on me, it's fine, just quit beating me up every day and it's all good!"

Likinzia smiled. "Ooookay." She looked over at Canada. She saw his blank face, and immediately jumped off of America and went to him. "C-Canada? Are you okay?" When Canada didn't answer, Likinzia grabbed his wrist and said, "America, I'll be right back!" She pulled Canada outside and started running him out towards nowhere. She stopped when they tumbled into an empty cave.

"Where are we?" Canada asked. "What're we doing?"

Likinzia sat on the cave's ground. "This," she said, "is the place I go to when I'm upset. You didn't look too happy, dude, so I thought maybe bringing you here would cheer you up or something."

"That's nice, but why here?"

That's when Likinzia remembered that this place only cheered her up because that was the first place she met America…

***Yet another Unnecessary Flashback Time* **

All Likinzia really wanted to do was make her way to Japan, but being the clumsy dimwit she is, she went the complete opposite direction and landed in North America. Not knowing exactly where she was, she fell into a cave and clung onto Okami. "What am I gonna do now?" she mumbled to herself. "It's cold, and I'm tired, and I took a boat the wrong direction. Now I have to go thousands of miles to…" Her voice trailed off as she collapsed to the hard ground in exhaustion. "This seems nice, I think I can stay here for a while…Right, Okami?" Okami snuggled against her, his way of saying yes. "Right…That's right…" She closed her eyes.

What seemed like hours later, Likinzia heard a voice. "Hey," the voice said, "are you okay? Are you alive or anything?" Likinzia opened her eyes to see a golden-haired male kneeling next to her with a tilted head. He grinned, his blue eyes grinning as well. "Okay, the dude's alive. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Same question to you. And how come you noticed me?"

"You look like someone I know…But I'm looking for someone, why are you here?"

"Erm, I went the wrong direction…And I kind of ended up here."

"You look sick."

"Ain't that the truth." Likinzia sat up a bit. "I-I'm Likinzia, the newest island country just outside of America."

"R-Really? I'm America."

"Coincidence you ran into me then." She shook her head. "I need to find a way back, I don't have any way of…" She hung her head down, feeling like she wanted to cry.

America instantly felt bad. What am _I_ supposed to do? he thought. Unless… "You need somewhere to stay?" he asked her, not meaning for it to slip out just yet. "I-I mean…I just feel bad."

"You would really do that?" She looked up at him, a tear slipping down her face. "You don't have to, really."

"Come on, dude, you don't need to sleep in a cave." He stood and held out his hand. Likinzia stared in amazement. Nobody had ever treated her so nicely before. Because, let's face it, nobody seemed to care. She took it and he pulled her up, the grin he had on moments ago replaced with relaxed lips. "Come on." He held her hand tightly and lead Likinzia away, Okami clinging onto her leg.

That was the first time anyone treated Likinzia like a friend.

***Aww, the cute Flashback Ends* **

**()~~**

**((There's more coming, I don't have my document ^-^"))**

**((Fan me on Wattpad! username:: HetaliaTomato))**


End file.
